ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
It's The Loud House Christmas!
is The Loud House christmas special episode in December 3rd, 2017.The Loud Family was gonna have to save the spirit of Christmas. This is a 22 minutes of - Special. Characters *Lincoln *Clyde *Lily *Lisa *Lola *Lana *Lucy *Lynn *Luan *Luna *Leni *Lori *Bobby the phone *Rita Loud *Lynn Sr. *Tony *Pop Pop *Liam *Rocky *Homeless Man *Santa Claus *Ronnie Anne Intro a theme song is heard Colored musical Bell and Sleigh Bells are playing Crashing through the crowded halls, Dodging girls like ping pong balls, Just to reach the bathroom on time Hey! Hey! Leaping over laundry piles, Diapers you can smell for miles, Guy's gotta do what he can do survive! In the Loud House! In the Loud House! Duck, dodge, push and shove, It's how we show our love! In the Loud House! In the Loud House! One boy, ten girls Wouldn't trade it for the world! Loud! House! Loud! Loud House! Lily: "Poo-poo." title card says "It's The Loud House Christmas and appears at the bottom Created by Chris Savino, Animation at Screen Novelties, Produced by Karen Malach, Written by Alec Schwimmer, Storyboard by Jordan Koch, Kyle Marshall and Chris Savino, and Directed by Mark Caballero and Seamus Walsh. Transcript Part 1 *''christmas-themed episode begins, the weather is snowing outside at The Loud House has Christmas lights around the house.'' *'Lori:' singing "Deck the Louds with boughs of holly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la 'Tis the season to be loudly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Don we now our pay apparel" *'Lana:' "Lori, what are you singing about?" *'Lori:' "You know, I was singing a "Deck the Louds" Song. That was the meaning of Christmas." *''plugs the cord and Christmas Tree's light turns on.'' *'Lincoln:' "Wow. I can't believe it's true. I guess that was a true meaning of Christmas." *'Lori:' "Yeah, Linc. I know what it might be." *''Lori's phone is ring, Lori picked up a phone and calls Bobby.'' *'Lori: '"Hello, Bobby boo-boo bear, Merry Christmas!" *'Bobby:' the phone "''Merry Christmas to you, Lori." *laughs'' *'Lincoln:' the viewers "What a wonderful day for the Christmas spirit. It's the most wonderful time of the year. Many people find it hard to be excited about christmas, the may have difficult or stressful situations to deal with or they may just be a bit down or less interested in Christmas than they used to be, so, they fail to be full of the Christmas Spirit. However, this guid has some suggestions and ideas for how to try to be full of Christmas Spirit, so that anyone can be happier during the holidays." *'Luna:' "Hey, Lincoln. We just having a Christmas guitars. They're pretty radical and joyful. *''plays "Jingle Bells" on his Christmas guitar.'' *'Lincoln: '"Wow, that was the Christmas guitar I always wanted! Pretty radical and joyful to you, Luna." *'Luna:' "No problem, brah. Wish me luck!" *'Lincoln:' "Hey, Lisa, what are you creating?" *'Lisa:' "I'm creating a candy cane. The original candy cane has a shape different then the modern day design and The first candy cane was made over 350 years ago." *'Lincoln: 'laughs ''"You're good at that." *'Lisa:' "It was a huge during for the christmas joy." *'Lincoln:' "Hey, Lily! Wanna take a bite with a candy cane?" *laughs and clapping his hands.'' *'Lincoln:' "Okay, here comes the choo-choo train!" *''puts Candy Cane in Lily's mouth and Lily chews and swallows and she laughs.'' *'Lily:' "Cady Cay." *'Lincoln: '"Ya like it?" *''giggles.'' *'Lincoln:' "Wow, Lily sure loves candy canes." *'Leni:' "Hey, Lincoln! Check out of my Christmas outfit!" *''looks at Leni's Christmas outfit.'' *'Lincoln:' "Wow, that was the fanciest christmas outfit as far as you do, Leni." *'Leni:' "It's a big of a harsh." *'Lincoln:' "Hello, Lola and Lana." *'Lola and Lana:' "Hey, Lincoln!: *'Lola:' "We just made two Christmas sweaters." *'Lana:' "It's all about us." *'Lincoln:' "You two making two Christmas sweaters?" *'Lola and Lana: '"We make a Christmas sweaters!" *'Lincoln:' "Wow, nice going! Lucy Hey, Lucy, what did you wish for the christmas for?" *'Lucy: '"Vampire bats and also a creatures." *'Lincoln: '"Nope, it's Christmas! You don't have vampire bats and creatures for Christmas. Here's a gift! Thank you and come again!" *'Lucy:' "Gee, Lincoln. I'm very... blessed." *'Lynn:' "Hey, Lincoln! Wanna kick for the inflatable snowman? Hi-ya!'' kicks the inflatable snowman.'' *'Lincoln:' "Of course I could. It goes for a knocking off the holidays." *''and Lynn kicks inflatable Snowman, Lincoln and Lynn laughs.'' *'Lincoln:' "That was fun! I think i'm gonna talk to Luan for Christmas eve." *'Lynn:' "Okay, see ya in the minute." *'Luan:' "Hey there, Lincoln. You know you're getting old when Santa starts looking younger." laughs ''"Get it?" *'Lincoln:' "Yeah, you get the joke, but tell me about the Christmas miracle." *'Luan:' "Well, I went to The Super Mart and get a christmas stuff to us." *'Lincoln:' "Wow, it's a christmas miracle." *'Luan:' "I know, Lincoln. I always seeing the reindeer in his mistletoe." ''laughs ''"Well, you get in the point." *'Lincoln: "You know you named 8 reindeers." *'Luan: '"Now, DASHER! Now, DANCER! Now, PRANCER and VIXEN! On, COMET! On, CUPID! On, DONNER AND BLITZEN! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! DASH AWAY ALL!!" *'Leni: '"Just like a genie!" laughs *'''Lincoln: "Okay, this is really awkward. Actually, this is a christmas you all been waiting for, Just like 10 of you." *'Lincoln:' "And now it's time for a little music. Ya ready, Luna?" *'Luna:' "You got it, Lincoln." *''plays "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas".'' *'Lincoln:' singing "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Everywhere you go Take a look in the five and ten glistening once again With candy canes and silver lanes aglow It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Toys in every store But the prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be on your own front door A pair of hop-along boots and a pistol that shoots Is the wish of Barney and Ben Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk Is the hope of Janice and Jen And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again." *'Lincoln, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori (Except Lily): 'singing "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Everywhere you go." *'Lincoln:' singing "There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow." *'Lincoln, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori (Except Lily):' singing "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Soon the bells will start." *'Lincoln:' [singing] "And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing Right within your heart." *'Luna: '"So did you have a Christmas Spirit?" *'Lincoln:' "Yes, I am." *'Luna:' "Well, if you gonna be a Christmas Spirit to do, what should we learned about christmas?" *'Lincoln:' "I learned about presents, lights, toys, candy canes, stocking and also milk and cookies." *'Luna: '"Wow, that was pretty great." *'Lincoln:' "I also know him that time." *'Leni:' "Like a genie." *'Lori:' "Stop with all the tomfoolery. And start finish this song." *'Leni:' "Okay, got it." *'Lincoln, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori (Except Lily):' singing "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Soon the bells will start." *'Lincoln:' singing "And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing Right within your heart." *'Lincoln, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori (Except Lily): 'singing "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Christmas, Christmas, Christmas." *''knocks the door offscreen and Lincoln opens the door.'' *'Clyde: '"Hi, Lincoln! Wanna ski on the hill while it's snowing?" *'Lincoln:' "Alright! I gotta go get some warm clothes on." *''is putting on his warm clothes.'' *'Clyde:' "You get a warm clothes on?" *'Lincoln:' "Yes it was, Clyde. Yes it was." *'Lincoln and Clyde:' "Let's go skiing! *''and Clyde are skiing on the hill.'' *'Lincoln:' "Clyde, check out of my flipping skiing." *''board slides up and Lincoln flips around and slides up.'' *'Lincoln:' "See? It's that simple." *'Clyde:' "Now I gotta do the back flip now." *''board slides up and Clyde backflips around and hits the face on the snow ground.'' *'Clyde:' muffled "Well, that didn't work out." *'Lincoln:' giggles "Clyde, you're being so silly." *'Lori:' "What are you doing, Lincoln?" *'Lincoln:' "I don't know, Lori, but Clyde and I are riding on the Skiboard on the hill." *'Lori:' "Clyde?" *'Lincoln:' "Yeah, It is." *'Clyde:' "What's going on?" gasps *'Lori:' "Hello, Clyde." *'Clyde:' like a robot "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Danger! Danger! Tournament mode does not compute. Starvo shutting down. Neeooorg..." faints *'Lori:' "We need to get the problem for the presents." *''scene cuts at the Loud House.'' *'Lori:' "Alright, everybody. Let's make up for the infomations for all the Christmas you'll never forget." *'Lisa:' "Does this mean where having a Christmas celebration party?" *'Lori:' "Well, in that case, Yes. So we literally have this christmas balls, presents, stockings, milk and cookies." *'Lola:' "Wow, you already like that one of those" at Lana "dirty mud pies." *'Lana:' "That's easy for you to say, sister." *''looks impressed.'' *'Lily:' "Chismas! Hee hee hee!" *'Lincoln:' "Yeah, Lily. That's what christmas is all about." *'Lily:' "Poo-poo." *'Lincoln:' "Let's open up for some gifts." *''opens the gifts and gots New Ace Savvy Comic.'' *'Lincoln:' "Yes! I got New Ace Savvy comic! It's called "Ace Savvy vs. the Evil Snowman." *'Lori:' "Wow. That was great. Okay, let's opening up all together for some gifts." *''timecard is "1 hour later...'' *'Lori:' "Okay, let's what you got this christmas." *'Lincoln:' "I got all new Ace Savvy comic book "Ace Savvy vs. the Evil Snowman." *'Lily: '"Kangaroo!" *'Lisa:' "I got a science collections, infomations and projects of the scientist book." *'Lola:' "I got fashions, tea collections and a doll princess." *'Lana:' "I got dirty doll and also mud pies." *'Lucy:' "I got a toy vampires and bats." *'Lynn:' "I got all of sports I need. Football, Baseball, Basketball, Hockey, Golf, Bowling, Soccer, Volleyball and also... Skiing!" *'Luan: '"I got a lot of jokes book, prank toys and also... Whoopie Cushion." *'Luna:' "I got a guitars, pianos, drums, trumpets, tuba, flute, CD's, musicbooks, lyrics, notes, xylophone and also... a violins!" *'Leni:' "I got my Christmas new outfit that makes even shiny than ever gotten. This is very joyful about you, ya know?" *'Lori:' "I got my brand new suitcase, lipstick and also... Book of Bobby. Wow, I love bobby Boo boo bear so much! I will be literally the best boyfriend in the whole wide world!" *'Lincoln:' "But wait just a second, did you see the toys around here?" *'Lori:' "Uhhh, Well, That's what christmas is all about, right?" *'Lincoln:' "Yeah, I hope it's nicer than I thought." *'Leni:' "Totes." *'Lincoln:' at the watch "Oh snap, double flap! We're gonna see Santa Claus!" *'Lori:' "Come on! Let's go see Santa Claus and save the Spirit of Christmas." *''Loud Family gets off the Loud House and gets in the car and drives to Santa's Grotto.'' *'Lori:' "We're in!" *''arrive at a small cabin with a sign calling it "Santa's Grotto."'' *'Lola:' "Wait here!" *''goes in the Santa's Grotto.'' *'Tony:' "Ho, ho, ho! Hello, little - ah!" *''kicks him out of the Santa's Grotto.'' *'Lincoln:' "Come on, let's go see Santa Claus." *''Loud Family gets in the Santa's Grotto.'' Part 2 *'Lincoln:' "Okay, ask her what she wants for Christmas." *'Homeless Man: '"What do you want?" *''frowns sadly'' *'Lincoln:' "Come on, Santa, put some Christmas into it!" *'Homeless Man:' sighs "Ho, ho, ho. What do you want, little girl?" *'Lola: '"I want four ponies! One for the bedroom, one downstairs, one for the bathroom, and a spare one no one else is allowed to use. And I want a Princess Tiara and a Prince to marry me when I'm old enough so I never have to work like Rita." *'Homeless Man:' "Well, I don't think it's right to give kids whatever they want or they end up spoiled brats, like this one." *''is angry, Outside the cabin, Lola kicks down a snowman prop while screaming'' *'Homeless Man:' "See? This is the problem with kids these days." *'Lana:' "I know. All I want for Christmas is world peace." *'Homeless Man:' "Well, that's nothing practical." *''is angry, Outside the cabin, Lana uses a candy cane prop to hit another candy cane prop while Lola attempts to knock down the "Santa's Grotto" sign'' *'Lincoln:' "Can I go on your lap now?" *'Homeless Man:' "Nope." *''is angry, Lincoln is on the roof, ripping up the fake snow. The homeless man exits the cabin.'' *'Homeless Man:' "So, can I have my cookie now?" *'Lincoln, Lana and Lola:' "No!" *''Homeless Man angrily hits the cabin with the "Santa's Grotto" sign. Cut to the car, Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori is all angrily looking down.'' *'Lincoln:' "I think we all started on the wrong foot here." *''Homeless Man, Lola and Lana all begin talking at once'' *'Lana: '"I know that's true, I'm sorry, Santa! I'm really, really sorry." *'Homeless Man: "'No, no, no, it's all my fault!" *'Lola: '"We never should have shouted at you." *'Lincoln:' "Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys. Let's just hug it out. Come on, guys." *''hug and Lori suddenly stops the car'' *'Lori:' ''"Don't you think instead of hugging a filthy stranger, you should be apologizing for causing thousands of dollars of damage at the mall?" *'Leni:' "We should be apologizing for causing thousands of dollars of damage at the mall." *'Lincoln:' "We're just trying to help Santa for the Spirit of Christmas." *'Lori:' "For the last time, he's not Santa! So get out!" *Loud Family leaves the car except Lori.'' *'Lori:' "Oh, I wish we were a normal Loud family sometimes. Then my family could take some sense into you instead of running around the neighborhood like a maniac." *''begins driving again and Lynn Sr. runs up behind them, in front of another car.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "Christmas good deeds! Free windshield wash!" *''car swerves to avoid crashing into Lynn Sr. and hits a parked car. The tree from the top of the car flies off and into a reindeer decoration, causing it to catch on fire, Rosie, who was watching the display, begins to cry.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "Merry Christmas!" *''Sr. runs off.'' *''At the Loud House, Lana tries to shove the Homeless Man up the chimney.'' *'Lana:' "Come on, Santa. You need to go up as well as'' down." Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni "I don't think he's gonna make it." *'Lincoln:' "He just needs some encouragement. Lola, get me the matches." *Homeless Man hears Lincoln and begins to panic. Rita walks over.'' *'Rita:' "Kids, I think we need to have a little conversation." *'Leni:' sighs "Never trust a genie." *''the living room, the Homeless Man, Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni are on the couch while Rita is standing in front of them, facing the other direction.'' *'Rita:' "Let me tell you something about Santa Claus. There is no Santa Claus!" *''Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni gasp, colorful lights leaving their heads.'' *'Lincoln:' "I think all the innocence just left my body. *'Rita:' "When I was a little girl, there was only one thing I ever wanted, so every year I wrote a letter to Santa asking for the same present. I hoped and hoped and hoped again. But he never came, and that's how I learned the terrible truth. Santa Claus doesn't exi-" *''turns to face the empty couch.'' *'Rita:' "Kids?" *''goes outside, Rita is cold.'' *'Rita:' "Kids? Oh, kids, come back. I'm sorry!" *''setting is black and white and at night. Lincoln breaks free of a snow globe he was trapped in, then unplugs the Christmas lights of a house, disappointing those who were looking at it. Lana throws away a turkey. They walk off sadly. Lola draws a tear on a reindeer prop. Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni pop out of the gifts belonging to Liam, Rocky, Ronnie Anne and Pop Pop. The Homeless Man chops down a tree.'' Silence, the ringing Turn off all the lights Stop all the singing No dinner tonight Come shed a tear for wishes unanswered Give back your gifts, for Christmas is cancelled Chop down the tree, for Christmas is cancelled *''Sr. paints the words "rap music" on a white fence.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "Oh no! Some rebellious young person defaced this pretty fence. It's lucky I'm here to fix it!" *''Sr. begins spraying over it with white, but a police siren and lights stop him.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "Five-oh!" *''jumps over the fence and a reindeer sniffs him. He and the reindeer begin screaming.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "Huh? Yes! Santa's sleigh!" *''Sr. gets in the sleigh'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "I'm totally gonna save the Spirit of Christmas. Go! Giddy-up! Activate!" *''reindeer does not respond to any of it, so Lynn Sr. slaps it from behind, causing it to take off. Below them, the Homeless Man, Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni stop in front of the Loud House.'' *'Lincoln:' "So, wanna come in for a cookie?" *'Homeless Man: '"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I've been enough of a burden and a disappointment. I'll be on my way now. But thank you for believing I was someone special. For a moment there, I almost thought that I could be Santa for the Spirit of Christmas." *''present knocks the Homeless Man out and Lincoln catches it. They look up to see Lynn Sr. on the sleigh.'' *'Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni: '"Dad?" *'Homeless Man:' "Ho, ho, ho!" *''Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni turn to where Homeless Man once stood, now with Santa in his place.'' *'Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni:' "Santa!" *'Santa: '"That's right! How long have I been out? Is it still Christmas Eve?" *'Lincoln:' "Yeah." *'Lori:' "I'm here for the better taking for the Spirit of Christmas." *'Lynn:' "Lori, you came back?" *'Lori:' "Yes, it was. I always love you 10 that I can go to The Super Mart for the Spirit of Christmas but I literally noticing you that the Christmas is special will always haven't made yet." *''Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Leni hugs Lori.'' *'Lori:' "Yeah, that. But-" *'Santa:' "Then it's not too late! All I need is my sleigh!" *''sleigh comes flying at him; he, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori duck, but Lincoln gets stuck to the bottom of it, Meanwhile, Rita is at the park.'' *'Rita:' "Come on, kids, come home! There's plenty of stuff that doesn't exist! The tooth fairy, Bigfoot, Switzerland..." *''sleigh flies by and she gasps and runs after it when she spots it. Lincoln is still stuck to the bottom of the sleigh and nearly get hit by a weather-vane, but it only rips off some of his pants.'' *'Lincoln: 'screams "Oh, wait. I'm okay." *''Sr. pulls Lincoln into the sleigh next to him.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "How do you land this thing?!" *'Santa:' "First you need to fasten your seat-belt!" *''fastens his seat-belt, but Lynn Sr. has trouble with his.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "What the? How can I be thinner like me!" *'Lincoln:' a utility pole "Duck!" *'Santa:' "Ask the magic sack for some walkie-talkies and I'll tell you how to land!" *'Lincoln:' the bag I want some walkie-talkies! *''present comes out.'' *'Lincoln:' "Dang it! It's really well wrapped!" *'Lynn Sr.:' "Ask it for scissors!" *'Lincoln:' "I want some scissors!" *''scissors come out of the bag.'' *'Lincoln:' "Are you kidding me?!?" *'Lynn Sr.:' "Give me that, son! I'll show you how a real man opens his present!" *''Sr. puts the box in his mouth and the scene cuts to Santa catching a walkie-talkie.'' *'Santa:' "Good job, chaps! Now, in front of you there should be an altimeter, a gyroscope, and an anemometer!" *'Lincoln:' "Okay, what are they for?" *'Santa:' "I don't know. I never used them myself. But at least you're facing the right way! Now just fly with your guts! What can you see?" *'Lincoln:' "Nothing but your reindeer's butt." *'Santa:' "Right. Keep going down, keep going down, keep going down... pull up!" *''Sr. and Lincoln begin screaming and pull up.'' *'Santa:' "Plan B: Ask the bag for some parachutes and jump." *'Lincoln: '"We can't do that! Your sleigh will crash! What about Christmas?" *'Santa: '"Your lives are more important that Christmas! Just jump!" *'Lynn Sr.:' "Request denied, sir. We're saving Christmas! Over." *'Santa:' "Oh, dear." *'Lincoln:' "I love you, dad." *'Lynn Sr.:' "I love you, son." *'Santa:' "Sounds like they're coming in too hot." *'Lola:' Lana "Follow me!" *''and Lana run off. Lola begins ripping lights off of some steps.'' *'Santa:' "They're not gonna make it!" *'Lincoln: '"We're gonna crash!" *'Lynn Sr.:' "Not on Christmas, son! You have to believe!" *''Sr. turns away from Lincoln and bites his fist. Lola and Lana both come together with Christmas lights.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "I can't see anything!" *'Lola:' "Don't worry, guys!" *''tries to connect the plugs, but they are too short.'' *'Santa:' "They're gonna crash!" *''continues trying to connect the plugs. Rita takes them from Lola and forces them together and the area becomes lit up; from above, Lynn Sr. and Lincoln see it as a walkway to land.'' *'Lynn Sr. and Lincoln: '"Yes!" *''lights go off.'' *'Lynn Sr. and Lincoln:' "No!" *'Rita:' "It's okay, they're Christmas lights!" *''lights began flicking on and off and the reindeer lands the sleigh in front of Santa while they cheer.'' *'Santa:' "Well done, Blitzer! Rita Loud, I've been looking for you." *'Rita:' "Santa?" *'Santa:' "I've been meaning to talk to you about these." *''opens a compartment in the sleigh that reveals Rita's letters.'' *'Rita:' "My letters." *'Santa:' "Every single one, you sent them to the South Pole! I live in the North Pole! I was just checking I had your address right when you, uh, ran me over." *'Lynn Sr.:' crying "I'm so sorry!" *'Santa:' "That's okay, Lynn Sr. After that landing, you're on the nice list forever!" *'Lynn Sr.:' "Awesome! 'Cause you owe me eight-hundred dollars for the hospital bill." *'Santa:' "Hm. Ho, ho, ho! Now where's that present for Rita?" *''walks away from Lynn Sr. to the toy bag in search of the present and hands it to her.'' *'Santa:' "Aha! This is long overdue." *'Rita:' "Really?" *'Lola:' "Well, what is it?" *'Rita:' "The most beautiful gift I could ever wish for." *''opens her hand to show off four little dolls, two bunnies, one big, one small; a fish; and a cat.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "It's just like us." *'Rita: '"Yeah, close enough." *'Santa:' "Well, time to go!" *''gets in his sleigh.'' *'Santa:' "Goodbye, children! And thank you for believing in me." *'Lincoln:' "But what about the milk and cookies?" *'Santa:' "Just leave it by the fireplace, please. I'll be back for it later. Alright, then-" *''gets ready to use the reigns, but Lynn Sr. stops him.'' *'Lynn Sr.:' "I got this." *''slaps Blitzer's behind again and Blitzer takes off. Some people exit their homes.'' *'Lincoln: '"Hey, everybody! Christmas is back on!" *''citizens of Royal Woods all begin cheering.'' *'Lincoln:' the viewers "Well, I guess this is great for having a christmas back for sure, but it makes us even better than Royal Woods but it's about being a Christmas together and all of this is for everyone has holiday cheer and that's about it. So I guess I'll see you into a Christmas night and say..." *'All:' "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" *waves and fades text at the screen, it says "Merry Christmas!" as the christmas-themed episode ends. Outro *Loud Family is singing "Deck the Louds" during the ending credits. *'Loud Family: 'offscreen Deck the Louds with boughs of holly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la 'Tis the season to be loudly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Don we now our pay apparel Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la *Productions Logo is showing Trivia *This is the second Christmas-themed episode, the first being Season 2's episode is called 11 Louds A Leapin'. *This is the time in the series that stop motion was used in Rankin Bass Productions Inc. Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:Christmas Category:2017 Category:Christmas Specials